Promises are Made to be Broken
by luvin-the-coffee
Summary: A one- shot Luke and Lorelai fic! I'm not going to give anything away here, so please read and reivew!


Promises are Made to be Broken  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This is a little fluffy one- shot fic I wrote! It's like the last scene of "Gone with the Wind" except in modern terms with Luke and Lorelai as the characters, (this is why at parts it may seem a little melodramatic.) Please read and review!!  
  
***************** Lorelai darted up the stairs, a fire of desperation alight in her eyes. She followed him to his apartment, barely making it through the door that he attempted to slam in her face.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" she demanded as it swung harmlessly shut behind them.  
  
He averted his focus from the tattered leather suitcase that he'd been throwing flannel in to emphasize his point.  
  
"I'm not kidding," he replied callously, reaching for the nearest item at hand and placing it in his suitcase.  
  
It was a picture frame. His and Lorelai's smiles radiated with warmth from the glass. It was a token of the days gone by, when everything had been more fit for a portrait then a little filmy photograph.  
  
Luke grimaced and angrily laid the frame on his bed. He could feel her watching him, but now found it unnerving, rather then endearing.  
  
"I don't have time for this right now. I've got things to do," he growled. He stalked over to the door and opened it, gesturing for her to leave. Lorelai turned instead to stare him down, face blank of emotion.  
  
"You promised you'd never run away," she said simply and he caught his breath.  
  
**"I was a coward. I'm sick of hiding from this. I swear, I'll never run  
away again."**  
  
He had been drunk, god dammit! An intoxicated Luke was not to be trusted and Lorelai should know that.  
  
"Promises are made to be broken," he muttered, making his way over to his wardrobe to retrieve the remains of his flannel shrine.  
**"Daddy, do you promise you'll lay baseball with me later?  
Yes son, I promise."**  
  
Lorelai shrugged off his comment. She ran to him and clutched at his arm, prepared to grovel to win him back.. "Promises are made to be broken?" Then with a light chuckle, she added, "Luke, your being a bit of a drama queen, don't you think? You better not steal the title from Michel or he'll be really p-oed." She continued, seriously, "A promise is a promise."  
  
**"Daddy, you promise mommy will get better soon, right?"**  
  
He took a seat in a chair at his worn wooden table. For a minute he resembled a weary old man looking back sullenly on life's experiences. Lorelai cautiously approached him when he showed no sign of stirring from contemplation. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Luke, it doesn't have to end like this," she whispered. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.  
  
**"Do you swear you'll stay, Rachel?"**  
  
Luke snapped out of though, and glared defiantly at his hands. They had made the life full of disappointment, the life that was now falling to pieces around him.  
  
"It does have to. The diner's sold, my apartment stripped of every superficial possession I ever owned...I have nothing left here, can't you see that?"  
  
She tightened her grip on his arm, "You have me," she murmured never once removing her pleading gaze from him. For a split- second he believed her too. He believed that the only thing he had ever truly cherished was his, would always be his. But then reality came crashing down once again.  
  
He grunted. His voice was thick with sarcasm, "I have you. Funny, because the way I see it, you just smashed me into a thousand pieces for some trailer- trash asshole. Correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
**"Liz, you've thrown you life away with these guys. Do you promise that  
you'll find someone worth your time?"**  
  
Tears slid down her cheeks in endless amounts as she choked out her words, "I don't want him. I just- I made a mistake, We all make mistakes."  
  
"We all make mistakes," he replied scornfully. "Well, in that case, I'm not going to make one this time," he got up slowly and returned to his suitcase. He flung the top down and fastened the buckles in unspoken fury.  
  
Lorelai ran over to him and blocked his path as he went to pick up his luggage.  
  
"No, "she said firmly. "We can talk about this."  
  
"It's too late for that," he answered, sweeping his hand over his forehead in exasperation. There was a hint of regret in his tone.  
  
"I won't let you go, "she announced.  
  
Luke had always admired her headstrong instincts but now he found her efforts mildly annoying.  
  
"Move," he growled. She remained, trying in haste to catch his eyes.  
  
He swung his suitcase off the bed to gain momentum.  
  
Crash.  
  
Lorelai stared down at the shards of glass, her vision blurred once again from unshed tears. She could just see a portion of her in a pink cashmere sweater peeking out from underneath the remnants of the frame.  
  
Just like my damn heart, Luke thought. Now all she has to do is step on it.  
  
But instead, she knelt and swept the shards into her open plam. Ignoring the small cuts that they inflicted on her skin she held the glass out to Luke.  
  
"If you leave, this is all you'll have left," she whispered.  
  
He grunted ands pushed past her, "It's all I ever had," he muttered over his shoulder. She allowed the glass to slip between her fingers and followed, hot on his trail.  
  
She stumbled after him, down the moonlit stairs of his diner, through the maze of chairs and tables and out of the once welcoming door.  
  
Her favourite place in the world had been transformed into a tomb of buried memories.  
  
As they neared his Chevy, she asked, crying for the whole world to see, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere, away from here," he grumbled, turning his key in the lock and opening it aggressively. He got in before she could intercept him.  
  
**"I love you Lorelai. I always have.  
I-I have to go."**  
  
She had run away and now it was his turn.  
  
He started the truck up and he pulled out of his parking spot as she ran along beside him. To viewers it would have seemed like some ridiculous goodbye scene from a cliché video, but to Lorelai it was the only feasible action to take. His window was open. She stood at the turnout of his diner, tears trailing down her cheeks, beside a Chevy that she would never see again.  
  
"I'll miss you Luke," she whispered.  
  
She didn't see him flinch. Only when his car was a speck in the distance did she allow herself to crack.  
  
"I love you."  
  
**"Do you promise you'll always be there fro me, Luke?"**  
  
Promises are made to be broken.  
  
******************** A/N: I hope you liked it!! Please review!!! 


End file.
